myeberroncampaignwikifandomcom-20200214-history
Caradoc Pendaran
Basic Info *'Race: 'Shifter(Dreamsight) *'Sex: '''Male *'Age:' Mid twenties *'Level: Medium *'''Class: Druid/Moonspeaker *'Status: '''Unknown, but if alive somewhere in the Eldeen Reaches near Greenheart. *'Abilities:' Caradoc was at one time well known as an up and coming druid, trained by the Gatekeepers. He is known to possess great skill as a seer and spell caster, and when under the thrall of devils, great skill with the ladies. *'Description: '''Caradoc stands roughly 5'9", with brown/red hair and misty gray eyes. He is typically garbed in standard Gatekeeper fare, and always armed. Story Info Caradoc Pendaran was at one time the beloved of Charala Mavra, the shifter ranger who first set off for adventure with the party from Whistlebrook, in Breland. It was he that first notified the party of trouble in Shadowglen, the couple's home in the Towering Wood. It was discovered that the Church of the Silver Flame was apparently behind said troubles. After a brief reunion with her lover, Charala and the party left to continue their hunt of Corey Brogan. While the party was struggling in a battle with Huemphen J'Marma in his mansion in Xandrar (they were led there by Corey), a group of druids led by Caradoc came to their aid. This group however left soon after, as a band of Silver Flamers joined the fray and frightened them off. The party was briefly split afterward as Eldrid and Adonteon went after the fleeing Corey, but they were reunited in the Towering Wood, as Charala and the rest of the party followed Caradoc there. Unfortunately for them, he was not himself by the time he arrived. An erinyes devil, under the service of some unknown force, possessed him, and began using his knowledge to open the waygate in the southern part of the Towering Wood. While possessing Caradoc, this devil led him to engage in some rather lascivious activities with Charala and Neria, resorting in the former's confusion and the latter's undying hatred. Apparently, possession makes one more potent than normal, and both hapless females ended up with child. Charala gave him a beautiful, behorned daughter whom he named Aletha. Shortly after her birth, her mother abandoned her to Caradoc's care. As for his other progeny, little is known, save that their mother denied them a natural birth and they were abducted by an unknown spellcaster in white. While still possessed, he kidnapped Wilhemina Portalwalker from Revania's care. By the time she was able to alert the party, it was far too late. He used the poor girl in a ritual to permanently open the waygate in the south, allowing in a great army. His body now of no value, the erinyes possessing him released Caradoc and joined her fellows as they crossed from the other side and into Eberron. Immediately they disappeared, as if they became invisible, or teleported away. A griefstriken Caradoc did his best to convince the Wardens of the Wood and their leader the Great Druid Oalian that the party's concerns were valid and that an army for the world's defense should be raised. However, he and the party were unsuccessful. Afterwards, he was simply left to care for his child, and to do whatever he could to rectify what he had wrought. The party recently learned that he is still mustering what forces he can among what remains of the druid sects in the Reaches. They were surprised to discover that he was accompanied by a teenage girl...his daughter, who, by their knowledge, should only be months old. Character Events #Sent word to the party that Shadowglen had been destroyed. #Briefly aided in the fight against Huemphen J'Marma. #While possessed, harmed certain members of the party and sacrificed a young woman to permanently open a waygate. #Left Greenheart with his daughter Aletha to continue fighting against the invaders. Category:NPCs Category:Allies